Entre lealtad
by POWorld
Summary: AU. Sabía que entrar a esa clase de mundo no trae nada bueno y más cuando eres practicamente obligado a ir en contra de tus principios e ideales; y no poder quejarse porque es causa de su propia elección. ¿Qué escoger? ¿El bien o el mal? Ambos no son lo que esperaba.


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, toda los derechos son de Hajime Isayama.**_

Advertencia:** AU. Futuro lenguaje fuerte, violencia.**

* * *

Siente que nada ya va a ser igual, ha tenido dos días para pensarlo mejor pero aun no se decide, le queda un día, menos de veinticuatro horas y sigue así, recostado en la cama. Sólo se ha levantado a las necesidades básicas excusándose con la escuela por una gripe ficticia.

Tiene diecisiete años y ya tiene que tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta vida. Ser parte de una organización delictiva o seguir con una vida normal, con un trabajo estable pero mediocre, con un futuro no prometedor pero con recursos suficientes para formar una familia y tener al menos dos hijos…

Niega repetidas veces sacándose esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

Él no quiere eso, no quiere esforzarse en nada, prefiere una vida fácil a seguir con la vida de mediocridad que nunca espero pero da la cual nunca ha hecho nada por evitarlo. Así que sonríe, una sonrisa sutil que espera ser el comienzo de su nueva vida. Por fin hará algo bueno por él y por su madre.

Se levanto con la decisión tomada, saltó por la ventana de su cuarto de ese desgastado edificio de dos pisos; tenía una cita con el destino.

Llegó a un almacén que a simple vista se veía con chatarra alrededor, pero pasando a una habitación todo era distinto. Decorada al puro estilo más tétrico que pudieron encontrar, negro. Al fondo estaba oscuro, si acaso destacaba un sillón rojo, pero estaba tan nervioso que miraba alrededor sin detenerse a ver. Los sillones estaban tapizados de cuero negro y blanco alrededor de toda la habitación.

Una cantidad considerable de personas estaban reunidas ahí. Un hombre alto y musculoso con una llamativo tatuaje en el brazo le hizo el "favor" de guiarle hasta el centro. Vio un destello que provoco la tenue luz que alumbraba el centro y vio con miedo el arma del sujeto a su lado.

Bueno, iba ahí para unírseles así que no tenía mucho que temer.

Pensaba que tenía ganas largarse de una buena vez para poder disfrutar de su ahora libertad -según pensaba- sería fácil. Decir que si, que le dieran unos papeles a firmar como cualquier trabajo normal, confidencialidad, lealtad, bla bla bla.

Lo que nunca espero fue la cosa no sería tan linda y color de rosa como su mente pueril imaginaba.

—Para estar aquí, solo necesitas una sencilla cosa —el hombre a su lado habló, mostrándose serio y con expresión intimidante para luego continuar—. Matar a alguien.

Su respiración se cortó y su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente. En su corta existencia jamás imagino tal atrocidad, era un adolescente impulsivo y no media las consecuencias pero, ¿matar? Sólo ha pisado cucarachas por accidente.

—¿Acaso esperas algo más sencillo, niño?

La voz la identificó en un sofá de cuero rojo al final de la habitación, era monótono, como si hablar de una muerte fuera algo tan sencillo para un adolescente como él y cosa de todos los días -aunque claro, imaginado el lugar donde esta era más que obvio- sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento. Se imagino por un momento lo que estaría haciendo en vez de estar ahí, ahora estaría en la escuela, no prestando atención, molestando a sus amigos y quién sabe, hasta tratando de conquistar a las múltiples muchachitas lindas de su instituto.

—Yo… —su voz no salió tan varonil como la de él, pero ¿qué quería? Aún no se terminaba de desarrollar. _Patética excusa_, se dijo.

—¿Tú…? —le dijo incitándole a continuar—. No hay tiempo para juegos, si ya estás aquí reacciona. Ya sabía que eras un niño asustadizo.

Eso le hizo molestar, si fuera lo que le acaba de decir no estaría ahí, con una bola de mafiosos a su alrededor.

Frunció el ceño, mirándole temerario y con la voz más firme que le pudo salir dijo:

—Acepto.

Todos los presentes vitorearon la respuesta, sonriendo complacidos. Él era un espectador, aun tenia ese miedo de estar ahí. Cuando los hombres callaron, el mismo sujeto hablo de nuevo.

—Bien, déjame decirte que esto no es un pacto de palabras que se llevará el aire, aquí tendrás que firmar con sangre, probar tu lealtad a costa de tu propia vida y defender a esta hermandad. Te dejare claro algo, eres libre, pero esa libertad te costara caro. ¿Estamos?

Trago saliva ligeramente arrepentido, su momento de valentía se esfumó en segundos. Su falta de autocontrol y madurez le había llevado a aceptar esa nueva vida. Sospecha que si les dice "Saben qué, siempre no" la pistola del hombre a su lado será lo último que logre ver.

—Si, señor —logró articular.

—Denle ropa nueva, no puede andar en esos harapos y consíganle un arma —El sujeto sentado en el sofá ahora venia hacia él, mostrándose. No muy alto, de cabello rubio opaco y mirada arrogante—. Por cierto, díganle a quien tiene que matar

Y luego sonrió, mostrando su hilera dientes. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a un hombre para que se lo llevaran.

—Vamos muchacho, tenemos cosas que hacer —sintió la mano del hombre tatuado sobre su brazo ejerciendo fuerza para que le siguiera.

—Me voy —dijo el rubio. Dio la media vuelta, yéndose por una puerta que estaba entre las penumbras.

Las personas comenzaron a movilizarse a su alrededor y él… tiritaba de miedo.

—Muchacho, debiste quedarte en casa —comentó uno de los hombres al pasar junto a él.

Si, lo sabe. Pero la tentación y rebeldía fue más fuerte.

/

.

/

Una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar esperaba tranquila cuando escucho la puerta trasera del almacén dejando ver a un hombre rubio.

—¡Auruo, idiota!

—¿Qué? Pero qué dices, mujer.

—Tú no eres así, ¿tratas de imitar al jefe? —le regaño mientras daba ligeros pisotones al piso—. Sí el jefe se entera que convocaste a todos sólo para intimidar a un niño te va a ir mal.

—Ese niño, como dices tú, nos será de mucha ayuda.

—¿Y de qué manera? Estuviste inventándote reglas ahí dentro, no somos criminales.

—Que eso te diga el jefe para que no te sientas mal es tu problema, y si te hace sentir mejor, esta bien, no somos criminales pero somos personas con poder.

—No, Rivaille lo es.

—Ya… Deja de regañarme y escucha. Ese tal Eren es el hijo no reconocido de Grisha Jaeger, ¿ahora entiendes?

La mujer castaña se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida.

—¡No puedes embarrar a gente inocente!

—Nunca podrás ser la mano derecha de Rivaille si sigues teniendo esa clase de pensamientos, obviamente no sabes como se maneja este mundo.

—Ni tú —le contestó ofendida—. Por eso Erd es su segundo al mando.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua irritado, pensando que hablar con ella solo provoca discusiones tontas.

—Vámonos, no quiero que el jefe se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

/

.

/

Eren caminaba detrás del hombre del tatuaje, preguntándose a donde irían. Después de salir del almacén subieron a un auto que los llevo a una zona retirada, sólo tierra, altas rocas y un pequeño camino lograba ver.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Vamos con el jefe.

—Pero…

—Niño, te diré un secreto, pero procura no decirle a nadie —le dijo, pero Eren no pudo ver el gesto de diversión en su cara.

—Si…

—El jefe esta enojado con el hombre del almacén, pero esta tentado en darle una oportunidad si lo que escucho de ti es cierto.

—¿De mi? —eso no aclara sus dudas.

—Si, eso era todo el secreto. Llegamos —paró y Eren pudo apreciar una casa de madera medio destruida.

El hombre entro seguido de Eren y cuando pasaron a la sala vieron a un hombre rubio bastante alto quien los miro serio.

—¿Y el jefe? —preguntó el sujeto tatuado.

—Esta resolviendo un problema, no tardara en llegar. Deja al chico y ve a la ciudad.

—Si, señor. Con permiso.

Eren quiso seguirle y que le llevara con él, pero huir no iba a servir de nada, ellos saben donde vive.

El hombre enfrente de él llevaba el cabello amarrado y sólo estaba parado ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que le indico que se sentara y vio que todo ahí estaba lleno de polvo y los muebles se encontraban roídos. Con el miedo se sentó en un pequeño sillón.

Unos pasos se escucharon, al parecer mas personas habían llegado y cuando entraron observo una cara conocida.

—¿Eh? Pero qué hace él aquí.

—El jefe lo sabe, Auruo.

El nombrado trago saliva dirigiéndose a un rincón seguido de una joven que no había visto, ella le miro con gesto amable y él sonrojado miro a otro lado.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Eren estaba pensativo, no quería mirar a nadie ahí y seguramente era él el que estaba siendo observado.

Más pasos se escucharon y esta vez se puso nervioso, el hombre rubio le dijo que se parara y cuando lo hizo vio entrar a un hombre alto, moreno. No se veía intimidante a como había pensado, pero de repente otra persona le siguió detrás y…

—¿Rivaille?

¿Qué hacia su compañero de la escuela ahí?


End file.
